Northeast Undergraduate Research Organization for Neuroscience (N.E.U.R.O.N.) is committed to enhancing neuroscience training and education. In order to accomplish this goal, it is important to enhance communication and collaboration among neuroscience researchers and educators. N.E.U.R.O.N. aims to create an open forum for neuroscience undergraduate and graduate students to present and discuss their work with those of similar interests at a conference, which will have as the focus the development of neuroscientists in training. Preliminary data has been obtained from an inaugural conference which suggests that this is a worthwhile venture arid has provided specific input about the need for additional training on neuroscience pipeline issues. Funds are sought to provide for a more comprehensive second N.E.U.R.O.N. conference to be held on May 3, 1998 at Trinity College. This one-day conference will take a multifaceted approach to enhancing development of neuroscientists in training. The proposed conference will allow a means for undergraduate and graduate students to present and gain feedback from peers and faculty on the research they have engaged in during the academic year. Students and faculty will participate in workshops that discuss important topical and pipeline issues in neuroscience. The conference keynote speaker will be Dr. Patricia Goldman-Rakic from Yale University School of Medicine, who will give a talk entitled, "Cortical memory systems". The diversity of the agenda will provide a well-rounded experience for all attendees to engage in rigorous science, while promoting and encouraging the development of neuroscientists in training. Funding of the proposed conference will enhance the training of existing junior neuroscientists (e.g. graduate students) and encourage those who are just beginning to pursue their interests in the discipline (e.g. undergraduates) to follow through their interests to the next level. Funding of the second N.E.U.R.O.N. conference will also solidify N.E.U.R.O.N.'s role in neuroscience development and training in the Northeast, which may then serve as an important model for other geographic regions and disciplines. If funded, the ultimate outcome will be to enhance training and development of future scientists and improve science literacy. This outcome is congruous with the Public Health Service's mission to ensure that there is a resource of well-trained scientists and health care providers in the United States.